


Serrucho canadiense

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Mycroft y John llevan dos años de relación en secreto porque temen la reacción del menos de los Holmes. No quieren que se ponga triste o que desahogue sus penas en las drogas. Lo último que esperaban era aquello. ¡¡Este fic es como regalo de Santa Secreto a Smile!!





	Serrucho canadiense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smileinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/gifts).



—Te odio —gruñó John mientras se frotaba las muñecas.

Mycroft rodó en la cama hasta que se colocó de lado y sonrió.

—Seguro que sí —ironizó, se incorporó un poco y le besó.

John se fue a separar, pero Mycroft lo retuvo mordiéndole el labio superior. John gimió y se pegó a él para continuar el beso.

—¿Me sigues odiando? —comentó divertido Mycroft.

—Un poco menos —admitió John incorporándose en la cama.

Mycroft también se sentó sobre el colchón, cogió un cigarrillo del paquete que guardaba en la mesita y lo encendió. John se puso de pie y caminó por la habitación hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenían al lado de la puerta. El cuello, junto a las muñecas, tenía unas marcas no muy gruesas de color rojo.

—Usa algodón, te dije. Pero no, Mycroft tuvo que comprar Nylon. Como él no iba a ser atado, que más le daba.

—Creí que tenías crema para cicatrizar las heridas…

—Y la tengo, pero quería evitar el escozor y el dolor.

Mycroft echó la ceniza sobre la mesita y dio una larga calada al cigarrillo.

—Lo dices como si no te gustara el dolor…

John le miró enarcando una ceja, se acercó a él por los pies de la cama, levantó la sabana y gateó por debajo de ella hasta tumbarse sobre Mycroft.

—Mañana compraré algodón —le dijo.

John se lamió el labio inferior y sonrió ligeramente.

—No hace falta, le sacaremos partido a esta —dijo apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Mycroft lo abrazó protectoramente y apagó el cigarrillo. Quedándose así dormido poco después. Una media hora más tarde John se despertó, se duchó y se marchó de aquella casa rumbo a Baker Street.

Hacía dos años que había empezado una relación romántica con Mycroft. No era lo que él esperaba pero aquella relación le había dado los mejores años de su vida. Aunque se querían y querían estar juntos, aún no se lo habían contado a Sherlock y John tenía todo el cuidado posible para que el detective no se enterara.

¿Tenía miedo por su reacción? Un poco, no quería que su amigo se rompiera de la noche a la mañana solo porque el mundo a su alrededor cambiaba. Estaban esperando el momento idóneo.

Pero esos dos años se fueron por el garete cuando, a la mañana siguiente, decidió desayunar en pijama en la cocina. Sherlock estaba mirándole horrorizado y John apresuró a mirarse la entrepierna por si se había dejado el botón de la cremallera abierto y se veía algo más de lo necesario.

—¿Qué te pa….?

Sherlock dio una zancada hasta él y lo cogió de los antebrazos y lo puso a la altura de su cabeza.

—¿Cómo te has hecho eso? —exclamó presionándole las muñecas con el dedo índice.

—Oh, eso —murmuró John.

—¿¡Cómo que, “Oh, eso”!? ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?, ¿un secuestro? ¡¡Te dije que no investigaras el caso de los japoneses sin mi ayuda!! ¡Y también tienes marcas en el cuello –dijo cogiéndole de la barbilla e inclinándola —. John, ¿qué demonios te ha pasado?

John rodó los ojos y se apartó de Sherlock un poco.

—Eh… Tengo pareja Sherlock, no es nada del otro mundo.

—¿Te obligó? —preguntó asustado.

—Por Dios Sherlock —dijo John sentándose a la mesa —. Ya soy bastante mayorcito como para que estés preguntándome eso.

—Pero tienes heridas… —murmuró.

John suspiró profundamente y se echó leche a su té.

—¿Si te cuento por qué tengo heridas te callarás?

—Quizás.

—BDSM.

Sherlock le miró sin entender, pero salió de la cocina mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón. John observó cómo tecleaba y como se iba poniendo rojo de la vergüenza. Sonrió victorioso.

Era la primera vez que lograba sorprender a su compañero de piso. Probablemente Mycroft se lo recriminara después, pero tampoco le desagradaba esos castigos.

Durante el resto del día Sherlock no le habló mucho. Lo vio investigar en su portátil acerca del tema, pero cuando se encerró en su dormitorio con el ordenador prefirió marcharse a casa de Mycroft. No quería estar presente mientras Sherlock tenía una larga y tórrida sesión de masturbación.

Pasó por un restaurante de comida china y luego llamó a la puerta de la gran casa del político. Este le abrió la puerta y le miró enarcando una ceja.

—No como esas mierdas —le dijo a modo de saludo.

—¿Crees que las he traído para ti?

John entró en la casa, fue hasta el salón y se dejó caer en el sofá. Encendió el televisor, puso el canal de deportes y comenzó a cenar. Mycroft le siguió, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

—Vienes a mi casa, gorroneas mi televisor, llenas de grasa mi alfombra persa…

—Si quisieras cenar conmigo seríamos los dos los que estaríamos llenando de grasa la alfombra.

Mycroft rio y salió de la habitación. John se terminó su paquete de comida y se tumbó en el sofá.

—¿Haciendo la digestión? —preguntó Mycroft.

John ladeó la cabeza para mirarse y se rio. El hombre iba completamente desnudo y lo único que llevaba era la corbata en las manos.

—Veo que alguien está impaciente —comentó, apagó el televisor y se levantó para quedar frente a él —. ¿Qué has planeado?

Mycroft sonrió.

—He pensado que podrías tomar tú las riendas, te lo debo después del daño que te hice ayer —comentó sonriente.

—¿Y la corbata para que la has bajado? —preguntó.

Mycroft la pasó por el cuello de John y le hizo un nudo corredizo.

—Por si preferías el fútbol antes que a mí —le dijo antes de tirar de ella y subirlo escaleras arriba.

—¿Cuándo he preferido el fútbol antes que acostarme contigo? —preguntó.

—Tres —respondió.

John dio un paso a él y le mordió el hombro ligeramente.

—Y que yo sepa te las compensé todas ellas en todos los aspectos imaginables —le dijo.

—No lo suficiente…

—Puedo sustituirte ahora si quieres.

Mycroft le soltó antes de entrar en la habitación y se tumbó en la cama.

—No. Hoy quiero probar yo —dijo mientras extendía brazos y piernas.

John se quitó la corbata antes de aproximarse a él. En los extremos de la cama estaban las cuerdas que habían usado la noche anterior. Le ató las de la parte inferior de la cama a los tobillos y de la parte superior a las muñecas. Dándole un beso antes de coger la fusta que había en la mesita de noche.

Apenas había empezado cuando llamaron a la puerta. Mycroft alzó la ceja.

—No abrirás, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Es otra de las tantas maneras con las que puedo hacerte sufrir un poco más —comentó John.

—Gritaré y diré que me tienes secuestrado.

—Seguro —dijo John riéndose.

Salió de la habitación y bajó los escalones. Antes de llegar a la puerta esta se abrió de par en par. Sherlock estaba allí. Con las llaves de la casa en la mano, completamente mojado por la lluvia y mirándole espantado.

—Sherlock que… —empezó John nervioso.

Sherlock soltó las llaves al suelo y se encaminó escaleras arriba, empujó a John para hacerlo a un lado y subió al dormitorio. John miró al detective subir escaleras arriba, estaba paralizado. No se esperaba que Sherlock le siguiera o que encontrara tan rápido la persona con la que estaba saliendo.

Quizás se lo debió de contar esa mañana.

—Ah Sherlock —escuchó la voz de Mycroft —. ¿Podrías cerrar la puerta? Hace corriente, y por favor, quítate los zapatos estás dejando todo empapado.

John no daba crédito. La voz de Mycroft sonaba tranquila como si fuera lo más normal que tu hermano te descubra atado a la cama completamente desnudo. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y luego vio a Sherlock bajar las escaleras.

—¿Estás bien…? —logró decir John sin voz.

El detective se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo, dejando este en el suelo, y luego fue a sentarse en un sillón. Subió las piernas al cojín y las abrazó.

—¿Sherlock? —repitió John al no obtener respuesta.

—Siempre ha sido un dramático —comentó Mycroft mientras se frotaba las muñecas.

Iba con la bata puesta y llevaba una manta en las manos.

—¿Cómo demonios te has desatado? Esos nudos lo aprendí en el ejército —se quejó John dejándose sorprender unos minutos.

—Por favor John, no me subestimes —le dijo —. Incluso yo te ato de tal manera que te puedas soltar en cualquier momento.

John le miró confundido, pero prefirió aguantarse la pregunta de cómo hacerlo. Mycroft se acercó a su hermano, le rodeó con la manta y la apretó un poco a su alrededor.

—No seas tan exagerado, por favor —le pidió.

Sherlock cogió los picos de la manta y lo pegó contra él aún más, cubriendo su cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro que está bien? —preguntó John confundido.

—Oh sí. Siempre ha sido un exagerado, tranquilo no es la primera vez que me descubre haciendo algo indecente.

John enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué cosas indecentes hacías antes? —quiso saber.

—Oh, eso te lo contaré otro día. Querido.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina a servirse unas copas, incluyendo una para Sherlock que dejaron frente a él en la mesita.

—¿Deberíamos de hacer algo? —preguntó John cuando se sentaron en el sofá.

Mycroft rodó los ojos hasta el reloj de pared.

—Ya hablará, dale unos cinco minutos más —le dijo.

John suspiró, bebió un trago de su copa de vino y cerró los ojos. Cinco minutos más tarde, Sherlock tosió un poco para hacerse notar. Ya había sacado la cabeza de su regazo y les miraba.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó.

—Desde hace dos años, seis meses y 21 días —respondió Mycroft.

Sherlock arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Y pensabais decírmelo o…? —empezó.

—No sabíamos cómo te lo ibas a tomar —respondió John —. Preferí decírtelo en un momento adecuado, cuando estuvieras bien.

—¿Y no has tenido un momento adecuado en dos años? —preguntó Sherlock ofendido.

John se sonrojó un poco y miró a otro sitio.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que supo a decir.

—Ya, seguro —gruñó Sherlock —. ¿Tienes que ser así siempre? —le dijo mirando a Mycroft.

—¿Perdón?

—¡Quitarme a mis amigos! ¡Siempre lo haces! Cuando encuentro un amigo que me gusta tú te adelantas y me lo quitas.

John le miró sorprendido. Mycroft solo bufó.

—Siempre acusándome de quitarte los novios. ¿No te has parado a pensar que todos los seres humanos tienen capacidad de decisión propia? Yo no he obligado a nadie.

—Imbécil —masculló.

—Como niños… —murmuró John.

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero no dijo nada. Se puso de pie, se bebió su copa de un sorbo y se fue. John miró a Mycroft.

—Así que… —murmuró.

—Sí.

—¿Y desde cuándo…?

—Vete a saber —dijo Mycroft encogiéndose de hombros —. Vamos anda —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—La libido se me ha ido un poco, cariño —dijo John mirándole.

—Ya me imaginé, vamos a dormir anda —dijo cogiéndole la mano.

Pasó un par de días en casa de Mycroft, aprovechó que tenía ropa allí y hacía mucho que no pasaban tiempo juntos, pero la verdadera razón era porque no quería estar en la misma habitación que Sherlock. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Siento salir con Mycroft? ¿Siento no haberte dicho que me van los chicos? ¿Siento no haberme dado cuenta de que te gustaba?

Al final de la semana, acabó yendo a Baker. No había recibido ningún mensaje ni ninguna noticia, sabía que no estaba mal porque la señora Hudson no le había llamado. Subió las escaleras de forma sigilosa, no estaba en el salón así que cruzó el pasillo para ir a su habitación.

Le escuchó gemir.

Arrugó un poco el entrecejo y pegó el oído a la puerta.

 _“Que no se esté chutando nada. Que no se esté chutando nada.”_ Pensó

—Oh… Dios —escuchó decir a Sherlock.

John alzó una ceja interrogante. Eso no parecía un gemido causante de las drogas.

—John…

El nombrado se apartó de la puerta repentinamente. Así que Sherlock estaba… Bien. Estaba bien.

—Más Mycroft, más… —gimió

—OH —exclamó.

Escuchó a Sherlock poniéndose de pie y salió corriendo de la casa. Era lo último que necesitaba para esa semana. Cogió un taxi y fue hasta el Club Diógenes. Eso tenía que contárselo a Mycroft, el detective necesitaba ayuda urgente.

Cruzó en completo silencio la sala de estar, llamó a la puerta del despacho y entró.

Mycroft estaba mirando unos papeles mientras respondía al teléfono. Se llevó el dedo a los labios para que mantuviera el silencio, por lo que John aprovechó para sentarse frente a él y acomodarse. Sonrió.

La primera vez que estuvo en esa sala, estaba histérico. Tanto respeto le daba Mycroft que lo esperó de pie como si de un miembro de la realeza se tratase. La última vez que estuvo allí, se folló a Mycroft contra la mesa mientras atendía una llamada.

Eran buenos tiempos.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó Mycroft cuando terminó la llamada —. Creí que no nos veríamos hasta mañana.

—He ido a Baker… —comentó.

—¿Y cómo está Sherlock?

—Bien, creo. No sé.

Mycroft alzó la cabeza de sus papeles y levantó su ceja izquierda.

—¿No has hablado con él? —le preguntó.

—Estaba, ocupado. Sí. Ocupado.

Mycroft suspiró.

—John, eres un hombre adulto. Si has visto a mi hermano masturbarse puedes decirlo.

—No era eso… Bueno sí, pero es que… Me nombraba a mí mientras…

—Bueno, ¿y qué te esperabas después de lo que pasó el otro día?

—También te nombraba a ti —le dijo al fin John.

Mycroft le miró con seriedad durante unos segundos hasta que se rio.

—Eso sí que es nuevo.

—¿No te molesta? —preguntó John.

—¿El qué debería de molestarme? —preguntó Mycroft sin entender mientras que posaba los codos sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, pues que es tu hermano. Si mi hermana fantaseara sexualmente conmigo vería propicio que la viera un profesional para que la evaluara. Eso muy bien no tiene que estar.

Mycroft se rio.

—La gente siempre ve las cosas blancas o negras, John, la atracción sexual es algo diferente a cualquier otra cosa. Y no tiene que ver con lazos de sangres y esas mierdas, si alguien te resulta atractivo te resulta atractivo.

—¿Tu hermano te resulta atractivo?

—Claro que sí, además me da mucho morbo el hecho de que sea mi hermano y sus experiencias sexuales hayan sido escasas.

John arrugó el entrecejo.

—Eso es asqueroso.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

—Habla el hombre que nunca ha fantaseado con hacer un trío con un par de gemelas —comentó.

John se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

—Pero es… Raro. Y está mal.

—John, estaría mal si Sherlock fuera un menor o una persona incapaz de dar su consentimiento. Pero si es un hombre adulto que acepta hacer lo que quiera, ¿por qué está mal?

El rubio se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, mirando como Mycroft metía archivos en carpetas con total tranquilidad.

—¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? —dijo al fin.

—Bueno, tu siempre querías hacer un trío con un hombre y nunca hemos sabido a quien escoger —dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. Tenemos una oportunidad.

John suspiró. Un sentimiento de morbo al imaginarse a ambos hermanos Holmes arrodillados frente a él le invadió. Seguido poco después de vergüenza.

—Pero… No sería  bueno, o sea Sherlock me…

—Se siente atraído por ti —le dijo Mycroft —. Sí. Anoche hablando con él me dijo que estaba enfadado porque no quería que tuvieras pareja para no perderte como amigo. No por otra cosa.

—¿Y no podías habérmelo dicho ayer? —se quejó John cruzándose de brazos —. Me has dejado otro día más con el agobio y la culpa.

—Lo siento querido, pero anoche tenía cosas mejores que hacer que acordarme de las conversaciones con mi hermano —le dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

John se sonrojó un poco y miró a otro lado.

—Entonces… ¿Te parece bien? —le dijo.

—Me encanta probar cosas nuevas, lo sabes —dijo Mycroft sonriendo —. Pero nada de BDSM, no quisiera traumarle.

—Que considerado... ¿y se lo dices tú o…? —dijo moviéndose impaciente en el sitio.

—Le enviaré un mensaje para que venga esta noche y lo hablamos —respondió Mycroft —. Voy a llamar al primer ministro —le advirtió.

John sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Es una llamada muy importante? —preguntó en voz baja.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Mucho cariño, pero reserva esa energía para la noche. Por favor.

John hizo un mohín.

—Vale… —se pudo de pie y puso la silla en su sitio.

—¿Y mi beso? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Ah, te esperas a esta noche —le dijo.

—Rencoroso.

—Solo un poco —dijo John sonriendo —. Me voy a trabajar —le dijo.

Mycroft le lanzó un beso mientras John salía del despacho. Se sentía ligeramente culpable. Siempre había pensado que esas cosas del incesto estaban mal, pero era pura hipocresía porque el político tenía razón. Más de una vez había fantaseado con hacer tríos con hermanas.

Esa noche prefirió llegar pronto a casa, se duchó e incluso se depiló. Quizás no hacían nada esa noche, pero mejor está preparado. Cuando bajó a prepararse la cena, Mycroft y Sherlock ya estaban en el salón hablando entre ellos.

—Ho… Hola —murmuró John —. Eh… ¿Te quedas a cenar Sherlock? —preguntó —. Yo iba a hacerme un sándwich…

—John, ya sabes a lo que he venido.

—Ah… —murmuró —. ¿Y qué opinas? —dijo casi sin voz.

Sherlock sonrió un poco y apartó la mirada. John incluso le vio sonrojarse.

—Me parece bien —dijo el detective.

—Y… ¿Ahora o…?  —preguntó.

—Puedes cenar antes si quieres —le dijo Mycroft.

—¿Vosotros ya habéis cenado?

—No tenemos hambre —dijeron los Holmes al unísono.

John sonrió.

—Vamos entonces.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Sí, pero de otra cosa.

Sherlock se sonrojó.

—Que sutil —susurró.

—Vamos anda —dijo Mycroft haciendo un gesto.

Cuando subieron a la habitación del político, los tres se quedaron frente a la cama. Estuvieron un rato sin saber qué hacer. Sherlock se sentó en el colchón y  apoyó las manos sobre este. Mirándoles.

—Vosotros tenéis más experiencia…

John miró a Mycroft y miró al detective.

—Eh…

—Oh por favor —gruñó Mycroft —. Es para hoy.

Y sin decir más, se inclinó sobre Sherlock y le besó. El detective abrió los ojos sorprendido pero en seguida comenzó a responderle con necesidad. John abrió la boca sorprendido, notando como la sangre bajaba directamente a su entrepierna.

Los labios de Sherlock parecían inexpertos, aunque rápidamente captó el ritmo de Mycroft y comenzó a imitarle y responder con la misma demanda. Podría haberse quedado sentado y observar a ambos hermanos, pero no era un _voyeur._

Se acercó hasta Sherlock y desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa para comenzar a besar y morder el cuello de este. El detective gimió y se apartó de Mycroft.

—Ah… —murmuró —. ¿Los dos vais a…?

—Cállate Sherlock —murmuró Mycroft volviéndole a besar —. Deja actuar a tus mayores.

Sherlock se separó y abrió la boca para decirle algo mordaz pero esta vez fue John quien le besó.  Era tan diferente a Mycroft. Suave, indeciso y deseando que fuera el otro quien tomara el control.

Lo que le sorprendió en parte porque no había otra cosa que amara más Sherlock que tomar el control de todo cuanto le rodeaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Mycroft ya le había quitado la camisa a Sherlock y estaba luchando con quitarle los pantalones. John se movió un poco y le mordió un poco el labio. Sherlock gimió de nuevo.

—¿John…? —murmuró.

—Sí, Sherlock

—¿Puedo quitarte la ropa? –preguntó en voz baja.

John sonrió.

—Claro que sí.

—Ah, ¿solo le desnudarás a él? —preguntó Mycroft.

—¿Celoso?

—No mucho, pero veo que alguien está muy impaciente —dijo presionando con la palma la erección de Sherlock.

—Jod… —gruñó este.

John sonrió.

—No molestes a tu hermano —le regañó, se inclinó y besó de nuevo a Sherlock —. Desnúdame —le pidió.

Sherlock se apartó de su hermano repentinamente, se colocó de rodillas en la cama y entre besos fue desnudando a John. El político se levantó para besar el cuello de John, apartar la ropa y quitarse la suya propia.

De nuevo en la cama, Sherlock se tumbó en el colchón. John se puso de rodillas en el suelo y arrastró a su amigo por el colchón hasta colocarlo en el borde. Aprovechó su posición, y que Mycroft tenía a Sherlock ocupado, para lamer su erección por encima de los calzoncillos.

—Uh… Dios… Más…

—Ah Sherlock —dijo Mycroft sonriente —.  ¿Quieres que John llegue más lejos?

—Por supuesto que quiero, ¿acaso no podéis percibirlo?

John alzó la cabeza para mirarles. Mycroft estaba de pie en el suelo, tenía las manos de Sherlock cogidas y este le miraba con impaciencia.

—Pero tendrás que hacer algo a cambio, ¿no? Nadie recibe algo a cambio de nada…

Sherlock masculló un taco.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Mycroft le soltó las manos y se bajó los calzoncillos.

—¿Tú que crees…? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Sherlock se arrastró por la cama hasta el otro extremo. Contrajo un poco el rostro, sin saber cómo proceder.

—Yo te ayudo —le dijo Mycroft, cogió su erección con la mano derecha y la introdujo poco a poco en la boca de Sherlock.

John suspiró al verlos. Mycroft no se equivocaba. Aquello era jodidamente morboso. Y más cuando se notaba el miembro de Mycroft a través de la garganta de su hermano.

—John, querido —dijo el político —. Sherlock está haciéndome un favor, que menos que reciba su parte —le dijo con la voz tomada.

Apresuró a quitarle la ropa interior y se introdujo la erección de Sherlock completamente en la boca.

—¡Joder! —exclamó el detective.

Mycroft le cogió por la barbilla y la apretó.

—Oh querido hermano, no te he dicho que pares —le dijo.

Sherlock obedeció sin rechistar, gruñía alrededor de la erección cada vez que John presionaba el glande con sus labios. Deseoso de llegar un paso más allá, pasó la lengua por sus testículos hasta llegar a su entrada.

—Oh… —le oyó decir.

Haciendo caso a las indicaciones de Mycroft e ignorando a Sherlock, que suplicaba que fuera más rápido, le preparó. Se puso un preservativo y acarició la zona dilatada.

—Toma aire, Sherlock —susurró.

El chico tomó aire y cerró los ojos. El rubio entró de una sola embestida. Agarró el muslo derecho con su mano más cercana mientras empezó a masturbarle con la otra. Poco a poco Sherlock comenzó a responder entre gemidos.

Mycroft parecía aliviado. John se inclinó sobre él y le besó el cuello.

—¿Estás listo para que me mueva?

Sherlock se inclinó un poco hacia delante y le besó.

—Sí —dijo contra sus labios.

Mantuvo el beso un par de minutos más, hasta que se separaron. Sherlock cogió las caderas de su hermano y la empujó contra su boca abierta. John comenzó a moverse.

La habitación rápidamente se llenó de gemidos por parte de los tres. John se había tenido que apoyar en el colchón para dar embestidas más profundas. Gruñendo el nombre del detective. Mycroft apoyó su mano en el pecho de Sherlock y de una fuerte embestida se corrió. Este hizo un sonido estrangulado, como el parecido a una arcada pero cuando Mycroft se apartó nada ocurrió.

John le vio tragar y cómo el líquido seminal manchaba sus labios y se deslizaba por su barbilla. No se lo pensó dos veces y se inclinó sobre él, lamió el recorrido hasta sus labios y le besó con ansia. Intentando rescatar todo aquello que aún pudiera haber en su boca.

Sherlock le rodeó con sus brazos y respondió al beso, balanceándose junto a John. Unos minutos más tarde este se corrió, seguido del detective, que mordió el labio de su amigo para evitar gemir alto.

Durante los siguientes minutos la estancia solo se llenó de jadeos e inspiraciones profundas. Mycroft se tumbó a un lado de la cama. Sherlock en el centro, sonriendo bobamente al techo. John se apoyó de costado, mirándoles.

—Pues no ha estado nada mal… —comentó.

Mycroft rio.

—Mi hermanito aprende rápido.

Sherlock le miró de reojo.

—Sé hacer muchas cosas más de lo que crees, Mycroft —le dijo.

John sonrió y se tumbó bocarriba.

—Estoy por jurar que podrás demostrarlas en más de una ocasión.

—Ni lo dudes —dijo Mycroft —. Ni lo dudes…


End file.
